A day in the life of a zealotus
by Eloyas
Summary: The title says everything.
1. A normal day

**A day in the life of a zealotus**

**A/N: **This is my first story in the ragnarok section. I hope you like it!

"Drriiiiinnnng"

"Hmmm… stupid alarm…"

"riiiiiinggg"

"I'm awake! You can stop now! Return to clock tower and go kill some noobs!"

It finally goes away. And I get up.

What will I eat for breakfast? I know! Poporing jelly!

I go get a bowl, a spoon and the jelly. I pull the utensils drawer and…

"STUPID ZOMBIE PRISONNERS! WHY DO THEY ALWAYS STEAL MY SPOONS!"

I should go and whip them hard for that, but I'm still hungry… I know I'll go visit my sister Alice, she's such a good cook! Hmm, I should change… A pink nightgown isn't the best to be treated with respect (Eh! Even I have to be feminine sometimes). So I change into my working suit (I just love to be so sexy!), and I exit my room by the trap in the ceiling. It gives me direct access to my habitual spot in the prison. I walk all the way to the main room of Glast Heim and I knock at my sister's room. She answers, still wearing her blue pyjama."

"Oh! Hi Zea!"

"Hi Alice."

"Let me guess… The zombie prisoners stole all your spoons, again?"

"Yea… Can I eat with you? But I don't want to disturb you or anything…"

"No, no, it doesn't bother me at all."

"WOW! You have yellow plant cereals? Can I have some?"

"Yea, it's one of the advantages of being closer to the outside world."

"So what will you do today?"

"Hmm… It's Friday right? So I'm cleaning the chivalry."

"I will guard the prison like usually, and kill some stupid zombie prisoners."

**Announce from Dark Lord: **Go to your place NOW! I will open the gates of Glast Heim in five minutes.

"Damn… Sorry, I got to go!"

I hurry to eat my bowl of cereals and I go to my post. I start to hear to sound of a horde of adventurers entering the castle. Ouf, just in time… Now what was I doing? Ah, right, those morons zombies… I see a group of them trying to hide behind some crates.

"YOU! What did you do with my spoons?"

They start to run everywhere, so I summon my injustices.

"Go and catch them!"

"Yes mistress."

It's so fun to have my owns slaves, I don't have to do anything, they always do it for me. The only disadvantage is that they are nude and they aren't exactly what we call beautiful… Ha! They already have caught all the zombies and tied them together.

"Now give me my spoons! Or will I have to kill you and take your drops?"

They all hand me their spoons.

"Good! Now for your punishment…"

I start to whip them all until a random knight appears.

"Hey what are you doing here? Don't you see that I'm busy?"

He starts to charge toward me. Stupid adventurers…

"Injustices attack him!"

After a couple of sonic blows he goes down (what can do a lvl 70 knight against 5 injustices?). I whip him one last time and he warps back to his save point.

"Don't come back loser!"

What can I do now? I look at the zombies still tied together. I should let them like that, with a little luck an adventurer will kill them.

"Goodbye brainless zombies!"

I return to my usual guarding at the center of a big room at the second floor of the prison and I wait for something to happen (Apart from killing some heroes, my job is pretty boring…). After some hours my sister comes to visit me.

"So little sister, what are you doing here?"

"I decided to do my job quickly today because cleaning the chivalry is really hard. Those dead raydric bodies are weighting a ton!"

"Normal they are living armours after all"

"And that bloody knight! He puts blood everywhere! Do you know how hard it is to wash that?"

"I never tried."

"And you how was your day?"

"Pretty boring, apart from a noob knight, nobody came…"

"Maybe that your mobs are too strong on the first level?"

"Maybe, maybe…"

"You didn't even sell one of your masks?"

"Nope, they say I ask too much"

"You should stop to ask for a forbidden red candle."

"NO! I'm making a collection… They are so beautiful ant they smell really good…"

"One day you will get captured by them…"

"Forget that! There is only a 0,5 chance that I get captured like that. I will also kill anybody that even tries!"

"How do you know?"

"I looked on the databases."

"Ha? I should try one day."

"One more thing, only my injustices can drop a red candle. They won't be fool enough to give them to the first stranger that passes!"

"Still you should be careful."

"I know, I know…"

"So what are you doing tonight?"

"I think I will go to the carats party."

"Why are they throwing a party?"

"I think it's because they killed a clown and they found the legendary slotted joker jester."

"Sound interesting, I will come too."

Somewhere in the dept of the prison, while the girls are at the party, a level 80 crusader is leveling.

_This place is really good to xp. Damn a rybio!_

He hides behind the wall and wait for it to go away. Someone pokes him on the shoulder.

"HAAA! Don't scare me like that!"

He turns and looks at the person who did that.

"An injustice! Can't you wait your turn to be killed?"

"I have an offer for you."

"What is it?"

"I give you this forbidden red candle and you get rid of our mistress."

"It's a deal!"

**A/N**: I hope it wasn't too bad. I just wish I had more english vocabulary… There must be many grammar errors. Please take the time to leave me your comments.


	2. The capture

**A/N**: It has been a really long time since I wrote anything. I hope my writing hasn't become worse than it already was. By the way you said that I had some grammar and spelling error, but if you don't tell me what they are I can't improve.

Ugh… My head hurts… I shouldn't have drunk that much during the party… I thought. Hey! Maybe I still have some hangover cure that I got from that alchemist! I sure could use it.

I get up from my bed, where I slept fully clothed, I go get it and drink it all. After some minutes I already start to feel better.

Now it's time for a nice relaxing shower before work. I think I really need it.

After that I exited my room and went for my guarding duty. All went as usual and while Alice was cleaning the prison we had our little everyday chat.

"Do you mind if I ask you a question Alice?"

"No, what is it?"

"With all your work at cleaning glast heim, why doesn't it any cleaner? I mean, just compare this place with Thanatos tower and you will see that it's much cleaner there."

"Yeah, but they have four… Euh, let's say that there is far more people who comes here than at Thanatos tower."

"Maybe but each day that pass this place gets messier and messier…"

"Are you saying that I'm not a good maid?"

"I'm not of course…"

"Then let's stop talking about this shall we?"

"Okay, okay…"

Some time after my sister left an injustice came to me with a panicked look.

"Mistress! An adventurer has intruded the second level of the prison and he seems to be looking for you."

"Ah? A customer maybe? Or could it be that I will some action today? Let him come to me."

Five minutes later, he was in front of me. It was a crusader with red long hair tied on his back. He was wearing the usual crusader armour dyed in red, a helm, a pair of sunglasses and an iron cain.

He must be training here from some times to get that iron cain, I thought.

"What do you want from me, you pitiful human?"

"I'm here to defy you to a duel!"

"Feeling brave? Then you will learn to call me your queen!"

I was summoning my injustices while he bashed me with all his strength. Once they appeared, he started to kill them one by one with his bash skill while he blocked half of the attacks with guard. He was not paying attention to me so I unleashed my powerful sonic blow on him. Badly injured he ran behind a wall.

Taking this as a victory I counted my injustices. Two of them were lying on the ground dead. That was pretty impressive for a little human.

As I thought that, he came back from behind the wall and continued to kill my slaves until there was only one standing. Seeing that he came directly toward me and continued his bashing on me. Too bad he didn't kill them all the injustices I could have summoned them again. Me and my injustice continued to hit him with our regular attacks, but all crusader he had an incredibly high stamina. So we decided to strike him with our two sonic blows at the same time. After that he was still alive but barely standing.

"Ready to beg for mercy?"

"Don't think you've won that fast!"

He healed himself and jumped at me again.

Damn heal, how could I forget about that? That's why he left earlier.

Now it was clear that I would be the loser of this duel. His non-stop bashing finally had its effect on me. I was feeling dizzy, my strength was waning and I was covered in blood. Seeing that he just switched to normal sword slash. After two hits I dropped my whip and he punched me to the ground. I was left barely able to breath.

"You… you've g-got me… I-I give up… Now e-end it and k-kill me… b-but one d-day I'll g-get you…"

"Who said I would kill you? You will simply become my pet."

"N-NEVER!"

"Even if I show you this?" He showed me his forbidden red candle.

"W-where did you got this?"

"Your friend here gave it to me." He pointed the standing injustice.

"Why?"

"We were tired of this slave thing, so we decided to reverse the roles" He answered.

"Now come with me" Said the crusader while offering me the candle.

_Must resist… I don't want to be a pet… Hmm smell so good… so beautiful… Must have it…_

In my weakened state I didn't stood a chance and I finally took the candle, sealing my fate. I had a master now…

A/N: I know it was short but I don't think I can do better tonight. I will try to write on this story more often but don't expect any miracle.


End file.
